A Letter
by Wizardcookie
Summary: Nijimura mendapatkan sebuah amplop yang dimana tidak ada nama pengirimnya di amplop tersebut. Setelah membaca surat tersebut di bait pertama, Dia semakin penasaran. Bahkan surat itu membuat Nijimura merona!


Selamat membaca~

A/n :  
Italic : flashback.  
Bold : isi suratnya.

* * *

"Shuuzo! Ada surat!" Kata seorang laki-laki sambil mengangkat-angkat sebuah amplop sedang bewarna putih. Orang yang di panggil pun menoleh.

"Hm? Dari siapa?" Tanya nya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihat nama pengirimnya"

Temannya menyodorkan amplop itu dan dia pun mengambilnya. Dia membolak-balikkan amplop itu untuk mencari nama pengirimnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin ada di dalam amplop itu, pikir Nijimura.

"Sudah ya. Oh, jangan lupa pidato mu nanti!"

"Iya iya"

Temannya pun berlalu. Nijimura masih menatap amplop itu bingung. Memang sudah biasa baginya mendapat surat dari penggemarnya, tapi baru kali ini dia mendapat surat tanpa nama pengirim.

Dia pun berniat untuk membukanya , lalu dia melihat sebuah tempelan berbentuk hati yang digunakan untuk menutup amplop itu. Rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi. Dia pun membuka amplop itu dan mengambil surat di dalamnya.

 ** _Nijimura-senpai.._**

 **.. _Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan ini secara tidak langsung. Apa kamu masih marah padaku?.._**

Nijimura membulatkan matanya. Dia kembali membaca surat itu.

 **.. _Mungkin banyak hal yang membuatmu jengkel. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, saat berada di dekatmu benar-benar terasa nyaman.._**

 ** _..Aku pun jadi salah tingkah, Hal-hal yang tidak di perkirakan pun terjadi begitu saja.._**

 ** _..Raut wajahmu terlihat kesal, namun kamu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ternyata kamu orang yang baik.._**

 **.. _Masih ingat saat kita pertama bertemu? Itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat tidak kulupakan. Seorang Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat datang menolongku.._**

 _Saat itu, kamu benar-benar ketakutan. 3 orang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang besar memojokkanmu. Kamu tidak bisa apa-apa selain menangis dan meminta pertolongan._

 _Tiba-tiba saja seorang Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat datang memegang pundak orang yang berdiri di tengah._

 _"Lagi-lagi kalian.."_

 _3 orang itu terlihat ketakutan. Kaki mereka terasa ditahan sesuatu saat ingin melarikan diri._

 _"Apa kalian mau ku bawa ke rumah sakit hm?" Tanya nya dengan aura membunuh. Mereka menggelengkan kepala._

 _"Kalau gitu pergi!"_

 _Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkanmu dan laki-laki itu. Kamu masih menangis dan menatap laki-laki itu. Dia pun berjongkok di depanmu._

 _"Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan" kata nya berusaha untuk menenangkanmu._

 _Kamu pun buru-buru menghapus air mata mu yang masih mengalir di pipimu._

 _"Oh, Kau anak pindahan ya?" Tanya laki-laki itu . Kamu mengangguk._  
 _Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya._

 _"Ayo!"_

 _Kamu melihat ke tangan itu lalu melihat ke wajah laki-laki itu bingung._

 _"Kemana?" Tanya mu._

 _"Kantor guru"_

 _Kamu pun mengangguk dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'. Kamu pun tersenyum dan meraih tangan laki-laki itu. Dia pun menarik tanganmu dan membantumu berdiri._

 **.. _Jujur saja, Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Karena itu kali pertamanya aku bertemu orang sepertimu saat Aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku waktu itu.._**

Nijimura yang membaca kalimat akhirnya itu langsung merona. Dia tetap membaca surat itu.

 **.. _Tentu saja aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu. Apalagi setelah temanku bilang kalau kamu itu idola di sekolah. Aku jadi semakin senang karena aku bisa mengenal orang sepertimu.._**

 _"[Name]!" Teriak Nijimura memanggil nama mu. Kamu pun menoleh ke asal suara itu._

 _"Ada apa, Senpai?" Tanya mu._

 _"Se-Sembunyikan aku!"_

 _"E-Eh? Untuk apa?"_

 _"Aku-Aku dikejar-kejar gerombolan cewek!" Kata Nijimura sambil menggoncang pundakmu. "Tolong sembunyikan aku , kalau tidak aku bisa mati!"_

 _Kamu pun kebingungan dan tiba-tiba jadi panik setelah mendengar derap kaki para gadis yang mengejar Nijimura._

 _Tanpa basa-basi , Dia pun menarikmu ke dalam loker dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.. bersama Nijimura._

 _"Eh? Nijimura-senpai kemana?"_

 _"Ga tau. Mungkin kesana!"_

 _Perlahan derap kaki para cewek itu pun menghilang. Nijimura menghela napas lega sedangkan kamu masih merasa takut karena berada di dalam satu loker dengan seorang laki-laki. Ya, laki-laki._

 _Aksi Nijimura tadi pun membuatmu kaget. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai membuatmu ikut bersembunyi bersamanya._

 _Dia pun membuka pintu loker dan keluar dari situ-sembari menunggumu keluar juga._

 _"Kau masih mau sembunyi disitu hm?" Tanya Nijimura._

 _Kamu tersadar, kamu pun segera keluar dari loker. Nijimura tersenyum padamu. Pipimu merona , kamu pun mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah lain._

 _"Ku tinggal dulu ya" kata nya sambil mengacak rambutmu. Dia pun berlalu meninggalkanmu._  
 _Kamu menatap punggungnya itu yang menghilang di ujung koridor. Kamu mengulum senyum sambil memegang kepalamu. Baru kali ini dia mengacak rambutmu._

 **.. _Hari-hari ku berlalu dengan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kuhabiskan dengan kamu, Nijimura-senpai. Lama-lama aku menyadari kalau aku.. menyukai mu.._**

Lagi-lagi, Nijimura kembali merona setelah membaca kalimat akhirnya. Mungkin wajahnya memerah menoleh ke kiri kanan memastikan tidak ada orang selain dia disini. Dia takut ketahuan orang karena wajahnya sudah merah seperti udang rebus itu.

 **.. _Saat itu, Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi entah kenapa.. Saat aku muncul, kamu malah memarahiku. Aku memandangmu bingung. Salahku apa?.._**

 _"Senpai.." kamu memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh._

 _"Apa?" Tanya nya._

.. _Sebenarnya aku sudah tau.. disaat kamu bertanya, kamu sudah terlihat tidak mood untuk berbicara denganku. Tapi aku memaksamu. Haha.. bodoh ya?.._

 _"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya mu lagi._

 _"Maaf, Aku sibuk" tolaknya._

 _"T-Tapi.. Luangkan saja waktumu. Sebentar saja"_

 _Nijimura masih belum merespon. Dia masih menatap kertas yang dipegangnya. Entah kertas apa itu, yang pasti dia terlihat ingin merobek-robek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah._

 _"Ku mohon..Se-"_

 _"Sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk!" Bentaknya._

 _Tentu saja kamu kaget. Kamu pun berjalan mundur dan tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir di pipi mu. Kamu pun pergi meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih frustasi kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu padamu? Dia mengacak rambutnya gusar._

 **.. _Maaf karena sudah mengusikmu dan masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Itu saja yang ingin ku katakan. Oh ya, kudengar kamu akan pindah ke Amerika kan? Semoga harimu menyenangkan disana :)._**

Di pojok kanan bawah terdapat namamu. Itu berarti kamu yang menulis surat itu untuk meremas surat itu. Dia segera bangkit dan mencari temannya yang memberinya surat itu.

"Oi! Kau dapat surat ini dari mana?!" Tanya Nijimura pada temannya tadi.

"O-Oh.. Ada anak perempuan yang memberinya padaku"

"[Name]?"

"Ya!"

"Kau tau dia dimana sekarang?"

"Emm.. Aku kurang tau. Tapi kurasa dia ke atas, mungkin ke atap sekolah"

" _Thanks bro_ "

Setelah itu Nijimura pun berlari mencari sosokmu yang ada di atap sekolah.

"Oi Shuuzo! Pidatomu bentar lagi tuh!" Teriak temannya. Namun Nijimura sudah menghilang di ujung koridor.

BAM!

Pintu itu dibuka secara kasar. Terlihat Nijimura yang masih ngos-ngosan karena berlari pun melihat dirimu yang berdiri di pinggir pagar dengan rambut yang mengikuti arah angin.

"Oh, Nijimura- _senpai_?" Kamu menoleh.

Kamu merasa senang karena dia menyusulmu. Dia berjalan menghampirimu.

"Bagaimana pidato-"

Omonganmu terpotong setelah sebuah benda menempel di bibirmu. Kamu membulatkan matamu. Nijimura menciummu!

Tak lama kemudian Nijimura melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lurus ke matamu. Kamu pun mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah lain. Dia memegang kedua pipimu , membuat pandangan matamu lurus ke matanya.

"Lihat aku, [Name]" kata Nijimura.

Kamu pun berbalik menatap Nijimura. Wajahmu pun memerah seketika. Kamu pun menepis tangan Nijimura dari tangan Nijimura berpegangan dengan pembatas yang ada di sampingmu. Dia kembali menatapmu.

"Aku menyukaimu, [Name]"

Mata mu membulat seketika, Wajahmu pun kembali memerah.

" _Senpai.._ masih marah denganku?" Tanya mu. Dia terkejut, kemudian ujung bibirnya tertarik.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kamu mengulum senyum. Kamu mendongakkan wajahmu.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang.. aku pacarnya _Senpai_ kan?"

Nijimura menyeringai lalu melepaskan pegangannya dan memunggungimu.

"Tentu.. Oh, aku juga mendapat surat spesial dari penggemarku" kata Nijimura sambil mengapit sebuah amplop dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Hee?! Itukan surat yang kuberikan padamu!" Kata mu.

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka kau punya bakat menulis kata-kata puitis ya, [Name]" ejek Nijimura.

Kamu pun berlari berusaha mengambil surat dari tangan Nijimura memalukan, tapi tak apa.. dengan surat itu, Perasaanmu tersampaikan.

End

* * *

 **Haii ~ Ini fic pertama yang ku post di ffn ._. Ada ff lain sih, tapi di wattpad :v yang mau cek cerita yang lain langsung ke wattpad aja ya~ uname ku Wizardcookie.. Sankyu ^^**


End file.
